regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Dicing with Death Episode 061
Recap Even though Kristoff considered himself death incarnate, he decided that maybe striding into a dense jungle in the dark of night may not be the wisest of ideas. So instead he returns to town for a little more slaughter, and maybe a place to lay low. Sadly the bedlam he creates draws the attention of hunters, and soon they put an end to Kristoff's bloody reign, and least he finally gets to meet his idol. Next up to test his fate is a familiar face. If Tyrus was the hero we wanted and Kristoff is the hero we deserved, Krewbarb is the hero we have been waiting for. Recap Krewbarb Krewbarb the Kobold starts his journey by slinking out of Shenanigans to steal some food, but sadly he returns empty-handed shortly after. On his way in the back door, he encounters a large rat and Krewbarb tries to establish dominance, but the rat summons reinforcements, and if not for the timely intervention of Borch the cook, Krewbarb would have met his fate there and then. He awakens to find his wounds treated but his dagger is missing. He goes to the back alley in search of his special Kobold dagger, only to be once more confronted by his rodent nemesis. This time Krewbarb decides to flee to the safety of Shenanigans after retrieving his dagger. He sneaks into Shenanigans' common room and hides under a table, currently occupied by a male and female priest. He managed to steal a fat coin purse off the female and finds a strange platinum coin, inside with an imprinted red dragon. Before Krewbarb could scurry away with the loot, a stranger approaches the table and delivers an ominous message to the priestess. This perks Krewbarb curiosity, and he decides to follow her to an abandoned temple on the edge of town. He peeks through a window and witnesses a strange conversation between the priestess and a lizardfolk. Shaken by the evenings events, he decided to retreat back to the safety of Shenanigans, though the priestess spots his retreat. He hides a while, hoping to lose any followers, before returning to the bar. But it is not long before his curiosity gets the better of him, and he once more heads the temple, to see what is happening. This time he witnesses the lizardfolk threatened the priestess, after which she leaves, and he follows her back to Shenanigans. While he watches the priestess banging on the back door from the shadows, he learns that he too is being observed by none other than his nemesis. His nerves get the better of him and he screams loudly before attacking and finally slaying his arch nemesis, but he has no chance to savor the victory, as the priestess summarily beats him senseless, but once more he is saved by the appearance of Shenanigans Staff. He wakes up and finds the chef has made his enemy into a victory stew, and the priestess has to clean the bar as punishment. After gorging on the stew, he tries to make up with the priestess, but she tricks him and takes the dragon coin, and runs to the temple with Krewbarb hot on her heels. He descended down a trapdoor, deep in the catacombs, and finally catches up with the priestess, just as she is slain by the lizardfolk. In a moment of uncharacteristic heroism, Krewbarb fights a seemingly invincible foe, but with a little help from gravity, and a smile from Lady Luck, Krewbarb emerges victorious. Krewbarb investigates the area and finds the priestesses' mother in a cage, but before he could let her out, he is in the presence of a Cinder the Red Dragon. He tries to escape both the dungeon & dragon by fleeing up the ladder, but manages to free the mothers cage before he starts his climb. After a couple of near-death experiences, he manages to reach the surface, and scurry back to the inn where he curls up and falls asleep, clutching his dragon coin. *Recap By Layla Ellis & Christiaan Ellis Category:Dicing with Death Episodes Category:Kristoff Coal Episodes Category:Krewbarb Episodes